1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windscreen for adapted for use with a motorcycle fairing.
2. Description of Related Art
Windscreens for small motorcycle fairings, such as a quarter fairing, typically are quite small in order to avoid the negative aspect of vibration of the windscreen above its supported area. A motorcycle is capable of high speeds, and the resulting high wind velocity over the windscreen may cause significant oscillation of any wind screen that extends above a fairing.
A typical wind screen for a smaller fairing represents more of a clear section in the fairing, through which the driver can see through, than a raised wind screen. Especially with a motorcycle adapted for high speed, a typical fairing will be securely attached around three full sides of the wind screen.
What is called for is a windscreen, and a windscreen and fairing system, which allows for extension of the wind screen higher into the space above the fairing, and which can deflect more wind away from the motorcycle rider, especially a more upright rider. What is also called for is a windscreen and fairing system which can extend higher up above the fairing without being susceptible to vibrations and oscillations which may be caused by high speed wind flow.